Establish normative data for endogenous GH secretory patterns in healthy children between ages 6 and 18 years. This will be accomplished by analysis of GH levels in blood samples obtained at frequent intervals over a 24-hr period in healthy volunteers with particular regard for the frequency amplitude and duration of GH secretory episodes as well as the mean 24 hour GH concentration.